


Gentility and Gentleness

by LyricDreamweaver



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Gentle Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: Maddox takes care of his favourites.





	Gentility and Gentleness

He’s freshly cleaned, Maddox spent time cleaning him off, cleaning him out, letting B4 cough up other men’s semen into the wastebasket. 

“I’m your baby tonight,” B4 whispers. 

Maddox nods in understanding. It’s a request, one he would turn down if Data or Lore asked it. But B4 is so good it hurts Maddox to have to give him over to other people.   
Once the android is out of the bath and dried off, Maddox leads him to bed, kissing his shoulder. 

B4 gets into bed, willing and pliant and warm from his bath. “Please.”

Maddox strips and joins his precious pet in bed. “I’m sorry.”

B4 shakes his head. “Don’t want to think about it.”

His eyes are wide with fear and Maddox wonders if he can start using Lore instead. Maddox runs hands over B4, quietly worshiping every inch of his bioplast. 

“You’re so pretty,” Maddox whispers. He takes the lube, coating his cock with it. 

He goes slowly, feeding B4 inch by inch. The android clutches at him with bruising force and Maddox kisses him, gently and full of love. 

“Thank you,” B4 whispers. 

Maddox smiles, “I still owe you ice cream.”

B4 nods but rocks his hips against Maddox’s, showing that he wants this. 

Maddox obliges. The pace he sets is more than just fucking his precious pet. It’s actually making love to him, slowly and gently. It’s what B4 deserves for being so compliant. 

“Thank you,” B4 sobs, overcome with the feelings of love and pleasure.

When Maddox strokes B4’s cock in time with his thrusts, the android’s breathing hitches, muscles of his abdomen tightening. 

“Cum,” Maddox tells him.

B4 does, coating Maddox’s fist with a sob. Maddox kisses his forehead before spilling himself inside the android, who hisses.

“Does it hurt?”

B4 shakes his head. He’s lying but Maddox knows why. He wants to be filled only by Maddox. Maybe he can just tear Lore’s teeth out of his head and give him over instead of his beloved B4.

Maddox grabs a washcloth, cleaning B4 gently. He looks him over, checking to see his bioplast is still intact (it’s not, there’s claw marks on his upper arm) and sets into the work of repairing him.

B4 rests his head on Maddox’s chest and, for a moment, he swears the android is asleep. Maddox holds him close, cuddling B4 (who’s so warm and has a comforting hum) close like a stuffed targ.

“Night, B,”

“Goodnight, Bruce.”


End file.
